


A bad idea?

by Piglet76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piglet76/pseuds/Piglet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harry did on the Hogwarts Express...</p>
<p>
  <i>“Did you really think I dragged you out just for that?” Draco stepped closer.  “I don’t need your help.” Harry felt hot breath on the side of his neck and his eyes narrowed.  “At least, not with a bunch of kids.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad idea?

Disclaimer:  These characters belong to JKR, they are not mine, no money is being made from this, it’s just for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

 

 

Harry sat down on the end of the bench seat in the train compartment. Hermione and Ron flopped down next to him, bickering about something or other.

  
“This is the last year we’ll be doing this, you know” said Ron.  “Next year, that’s it, its work, work, work.  Or university” he added, glancing at Hermione.

  
“Mmm” agreed Harry.  He wasn’t in the mood for Ron’s conversation.  He had other things on his mind.  He was thinking about the last time he had been on the Hogwarts Express.  He closed his eyes and allowed himself a glimpse of the memory he had carefully locked away throughout the summer.  The dangerous memory.  Soft fingers in his hair, hot tongue flicking his ear… he shivered.

  
Hermione’s voice shattered his daydream.  “Harry.  Harry!”

“What?”

“As you’re a prefect now, don’t you have to go and patrol the corridors?”

 “I’ll never understand why they chose you and not her” interrupted Ron.

“I’ve told you both I’m taking too many NEWTs to take on extra curricular responsibilities as well.  I tried but Professor McGonagall insisted that it wasn’t a good idea.  Aren’t you going then Harry?”

  
“Yeah in a minute”.  He wasn’t looking forward to running into Draco Malfoy, who had inexplicably been given the same authority.  He really didn’t want to have to work with him.  He also hoped that the untimely erection that was making its presence felt after his daydreaming would subside soon.  Somehow he doubted it.

Suddenly, the door of the compartment was slammed open.  There stood Malfoy, the familiar sneer etched on his face.

“Potter!  I thought you’d be skiving off somewhere!” 

  
“Sod off Malfoy!” cut in Ron.

   
The imperious sneer turned on him.  “Shut up Weasel, unless you want detention.  I can do that, you know” he smirked.  “Anyway, enough of this bullshit, Potter get your arse out here now and do your job.  The Griffindor second years are playing up.  How very unexpected.  You can deal with them, its your job.”

 “Don’t speak to him like that!” snapped Hermione.

   
“He’s got a point. I am supposed to be working” sighed Harry.  He got to his feet with a slight awkwardness that he hoped no-one would notice and followed Malfoy out of the door, sliding it shut behind him.  His heartbeat thrummed loud in his ears.

 

***

  
“Where are those kids you can’t deal with on your own then Malfoy?” he challenged.  Malfoy said nothing and strode down the long corridor.  At the far end he opened a compartment and stepped inside.  Harry followed, stopping short, his skin prickling, when he realised that the compartment was unoccupied.  Malfoy slammed the door shut and the blinds down with a spell and turned to face Harry.

   
“Did you really think I dragged you out just for that?” Draco stepped closer.  “I don’t need your help.” Harry felt hot breath on the side of his neck and his eyes narrowed.  “At least, not with a bunch of kids.” 

   
Malfoy continued to step forward as he spoke so that by the time he finished he had Harry pinned against the door, one hand either side of his arms, his face close to Harry’s.  Harry felt a rush of adrenaline and accompanying surge of blood to his cock.  He closed his eyes and exhaled unsteadily.  This was a bad idea.  A really bad idea.

   
“The door’s not locked” he muttered.

   
“Do you care?  Really?”  Malfoy leaned in and licked his earlobe.  Harry could smell the scent of him, hot and arousing.  Damn it, he didn’t want this again, it was too bloody complicated.

   
“I don’t seem to remember it bothering you last time.” Harry gasped as he felt teeth on his ear now, just hard enough to hurt, but then Malfoy was licking gently again before he had a chance to protest.  “Last time you seemed to find it” a hand was now pressed against his chest, sliding slowly downwards “a turn on.”

   
Malfoy’s mouth found his neck and Harry closed his eyes and moved his head back, instinctively exposing his throat to his touch.  This shouldn’t be happening again.  The hand fingered his waistband and then burrowed inside.

   
“Malfoy.  Lock the fucking door” he managed to gasp.  Malfoy pulled back with that infuriating glint in his eye, fingertips just managing to stroke the head of Harry’s cock.

   
“Make me!”

 

  
Of course, Harry could lock the door with a simple incantation even without using his wand, but where was the fun in that?  With an effort, he grabbed Malfoy’s buttocks with both hands and leaning even closer used his bodyweight to turn them suddenly, so that Malfoy was the one backed up against the door.  He let go of Malfoy’s arse, his divine, muscular arse and grabbed his belt buckle, yanking it undone and shoving his underwear down just enough to free his cock.  Malfoy groaned as Harry ran his thumb across the head, spreading fluid silkily between it and his hand before grasping and fisting it slowly.  The way he knew Malfoy liked.  Malfoy groaned again and leaned his forehead against Harry’s to watch, all the while moving his hand incessantly on Harry’s own rock hard prick.

   
“If you don’t lock the door I’m going to stop” breathed Harry.  He moved his lips against Malfoy’s neck for a hard kiss.

   
“You wouldn’t.  You want this as much as I do, you filthy slut!”

   
Harry bit down hard enough to make Malfoy gasp, hard enough to bruise.  “Don’t call me a slut!” he spat out.  Malfoy let go of Harry’s cock and Harry bit back a frustrated groan.

   
“Slut!” he smirked, before dropping to his knees and swallowing Harry’s throbbing prick.  Harry stifled a load moan, grabbing his shoulders for support as Malfoy moved into a rhythm.  Suddenly the door rattled behind him as someone turned the handle and he jumped, causing Malfoy to nearly gag as they somehow found the presence of mind to finally cast a locking charm.  Someone tried the door again but the spell held it fast.  The thought of someone walking in and seeing Draco on his knees, mouth working Harry’s hard cock nearly made him come there and then but he fought down the urge.  As he’d succumbed to this he was damned if it was going to be over that quickly.  He was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.  Malfoy had other ideas, as he started stroking Harry’s balls with this unnaturally soft fingers, the ones Harry had been trying not to dream about all summer.  When Draco sucked harder, it spiralled Harry over the edge into freefall, groaning as he came hard into the hot mouth.  Malfoy pulled him down to his knees too, kissing him deep and hard before he’d even finished swallowing.  Harry’s tongue mashed against his hungrily.  He could barely see straight as his hands found Malfoy’s still rigid cock.

   
“Finish me off, slut!” whispered Malfoy in his ear.

   
Anger flared, a heady mixture with the aftershocks of orgasm.  “What if I don’t?” He dragged a thumbnail down Malfoy’s length, making him gasp and twitch under Harry’s none too gentle touch.

“Come on!” he hissed frantically.  Harry liked the way he was begging for it and the power that it gave him sent another shot of adrenaline pumping through his veins.  He ran one finger over the tip and Malfoy shuddered as he thrust toward Harry, desperate for friction.

“Please you bastard, I did you!”  He almost squeaked.  His hand moved to his cock and Harry slapped it away, enjoying his frustration.

“Always get yours first, Malfoy” he whispered.

 

 

Desperate now, Malfoy rolled backwards pulling Harry over on top of him.  Harry’s hands flung out to save himself as he fell forwards, rucking up Malfoy’s expensive shirt and exposing his stomach and chest.  Harry landed with his face squashed against Malfoy’s bare stomach.  He licked and nibbled his way down the soft skin quickly as Malfoy opened his thighs to let him lie between them on the hard floor.  Harry nuzzled his face into the slim but muscular thighs, running his tongue across the fine blond hairs before taking his prick into his mouth.  The delicious prick he’d been not dreaming about all summer.   He moved his lips up and down the shaft, flicking his tongue over the head on every upstroke.  Malfoy arched his back, humping wildly nearly dislodging Harry as he spurted into his mouth.

Harry shivered again as Malfoy’s spasms subsided, as the thought ‘you just sucked off Draco Malfoy!’ permeated his fuzzy brain.  He sat up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and dragging a hand through his hair distractedly.  He couldn’t quite believe where this had ended up.  Again.

Malfoy stretched luxuriously, catlike, and sat up, straightening his clothing.  He picked up his wand and cast a cleaning charm over himself.

“Want me to do you as well Potter?  Or would you rather go around all day with my come in your hair?”  He chuckled at Harry’s panicked expression before flicking the wand towards him.

 

 

They got to their feet and straightened up.  Harry muttered the incantation and reached for the door handle.  Malfoy stretched out a hand to stop him. 

   
“You can’t tell anyone about this.  I’ve got a reputation to keep up, you know.”  A look of concern flitted across his face.

   
“Don’t worry Malfoy, its not exactly going to do my reputation the world of good for everyone to know I’ve been sucking off Lucius Malfoy’s spoiled brat of a son.  Rita fucking Skeeter would have a field day!”

   
Malfoy looked at him “Potter, I might require your assistance from time to time”.

   
Harry raised an eyebrow.  “Go on.”

   
“Well, you know how unruly the younger Griffindors can be.  I may well need a hand keeping them in line.  You don’t exactly set them much of an example, do you?  It’s not seemly for a prefect to be constantly breaking the rules.”

   
Harry chuckled.  “Face it Malfoy, you wouldn’t want me any other way!”.  He grinned to himself as he walked back along the corridor.  Perhaps this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

 

 ***

 

Harry slid open the compartment door and dropped on to the seat next to Ron.

   
“Did you show those kids who’s boss?” He asked.

   
“Something like that, yeah.”

   
Hermione looked at him, taking in his hastily straightened clothing.  “Honestly Harry you really need to smarten yourself up now that you’re a prefect.”  She leaned towards him.  “And what’s that in your hair?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that commuting is definitely not wasted time. This was loosely inspired by my train journey to work (the journey really wasn't as interesting as it sounds!) and also written on the train / at a terminally dull conference. Dedicated to the lovely Bazza who once gave me the immortal and helpful advice "always get yours first!". Originally posted on LJ.


End file.
